Estúpida inocencia amorosa
by Me gusta el chocolate
Summary: Kyle y Wendy ya llevaban un mes juntos, y el chico no se enteraba de algo, era idiota o demasiado despistado. (KylexWendy)


Aquella era la cuarta vez que salían y el aun no lograba darse cuenta.

Ahí estaban, Kyle y Wendy en una cita de pareja. Hace mas o menos un mes se habían hecho pareja, pero el pelirrojo era un tanto... Idiota u inocente.

La muchacha estaba de verdad enamorada de Broflovski, porque cada vez que estaba con el sentía como su corazón latía. Y en ese momento se encontraba mirándolo, observando cada rasgo en su rostro. Lo que mas le gustaba de el eran sus ojos, le encantaba ese color verde que tenían.

Kyle lo notó, el ambiente estaba algo tenso. Un mes y aun no habían tenido un "primer beso", ni siquiera un simple abrazo.

Mientras el chico pensaba en la estupidez de la situación, ella pensaba en lo cobarde que era Kyle. Y ambos se preguntaron si quizá no debían haber comenzado aquello.

Wendy se puso a reflexionar sobre su novio. Definitivamente era un hombre debilucho, ¿Por que no volvía al nido se una vez? Ademas, aun no aprendía la habilidad de leer la situación.

Como cuando ella iba a tomarle la mano, el chico se movía sin darse cuenta. O cuando quiso abrazarlo, el tomo a un perrito y ella pasó de largo. Y cuando Kyle compro algo para comer, solo compró para el mientras Wendy se le quedaba viendo con hambre.

Kyle lo tenía claro. No se enteraba de nada, tal vez el ser "líder" no iba para nada con el. Pero es que Wendy de verdad le gustaba, por eso mismo quería velar por ella, quería cuidarla.

La verdad es que la entendía, pero las situaciones románticas le avergonzaban e intentaba huir.

En un intento de demostrar algo de amor, extendió la mano para tomar la de la morena. Pero cuanto ésta iba a corresponder el apretón, el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de lo que estaba apunto de hacer y se apartó bruscamente con las mejillas ardiendo.

Wendy recapacitó un poco, preguntándose "¿De verdad estamos saliendo juntos?". Lo único que ella quería, era cruzar la linea entre la amistad y el romance.

"Ah, ¿Que le pasará?" Pensó Kyle, suspirando caminando junto a la muchacha.

"Mmm... Tal vez ahora pueda besarle la mejilla por la brecha que veo" Ideó ella, con el dedo indice sobre los labios.

Y sin pensarlo un poco mas, con un movimiento rapido, acercó su rostro al de Kyle plantándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

—¡Oye, detente!, ¡Todo esto no va conmigo!— Exclamó Broflovski, empujando a Wendy, exaltado.

—¡Hey, ¿Eres realmente tan así?!, Incluso alguien como yo está nerviosa...— Dijo ella, algo molesta y bajando el tono de voz cada vez mas. ¿De verdad era tanto pedir? Solo quería que la abrazara, quería que la amara.

Kyle miró la expresión triste de Wendy, e intentó idearse algo.

Ella creía que el era alguien incompetente, pero, de repente extendió la mano de nuevo para agarrarla del brazo y la impulsó hacia su cuerpo. Tal vez la estaba abrazando un poco fuerte.

Kyle supuso que no lo entendía, pero de todos modos, aun que eso no iba con el, se sentía muy agradable y cálido.

Buscó nuevamente la mirada azul de Wendy para después acercar sus labios a los de ella en un tímido beso.

La verdad, después de todo, le gustaba, y por eso quería abrazarla, quería amarla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola! Ps yo de nuevo aquí. Ya perdí la cuenta de hace cuanto no sigo mi historia): Lo siento mucho he estado muy ocupada. Exámenes, exámenes y mas exámenes. Ademas a mis amigas les dio el síndrome de salir todos los fines de semana, y cuando no salía con ellas, salía con mi novio. Y hace una semana terminamos y ayer volvimos (Así todos recapacitados) Oh, maldición, parezco una chica en una pagina de confesiones adolescentes xD La historia está basada en una canción que me identifica un poco, ni idea de como se llama, solo la escuche dos veces de pasada. Sobre mi otra historia, el capitulo está casi listo. Ultima cosa, sé que no a muchos les agrada esta pareja, pero yo tengo la manía de emparejar a Kyle con TOOODOS. Muchas gracias por leer y que tengan un buen día:)


End file.
